The present invention relates generally to electronic control devices for use in the outdoors, and more particularly, is directed to a raisable pedestal containing electronic components and a water sensor for automatically lowering the same in the presence of precipitation.
Conventionally, electronic control devices used in the outdoors are exposed to the elements. For this reason, these devices are generally protected from the elements by covers and the like. However, these covers must generally be manually closed by a person to protect the same from the elements.
Rain sensors are also known, for example, for use with sprinkler systems, automobile windshield wipers, etc. In other words, when rain is sensed, the sprinkler system is automatically turned off or the windshield wipers are activated.
However, it would be desirable to provide an electronic control device used in the outdoors which can be automatically protected when rain or other precipitation is sensed.